Katniss Everdeen
Katniss Everdeen is the main protagonist of [[w:c:thehungergames:the Hunger Games trilogy|the Hunger Games trilogy]] and film series. She volunteered to participate in an evil game, where 24 teens fight to the death, taking her sister, Prim's, place who was reaped for the Hunger Games. In the films, she was portrayed by , who also portrays Mystique's younger self in the X-Men trilogy. In the Japanese Version, she was voiced by Nana Mizuki, who also played Hinata Hyūga from Nartuo. Biography Katniss was born on May 8 in District 12, 16 years prior to the 74th Hunger Games. Katniss was close to her father and spent time hunting with him in the woods. There, he taught her about hunting, nature, and how to use a bow and arrow. Katniss's father also taught her how to swim in a pond in the woods. When she was 11 years old, her father died in an explosion underground in the mines where he worked, leaving her to take care of her mother and sister. Katniss stated in the book that she still has nightmares about the explosion and the day her father died five years after. She still woke up screaming for him to run and wondering if he would ever come back to her. She resents her mother for succumbing to depression caused by her husband's death, which left her unable to care for Katniss and her sister, Primrose Everdeen. Even years after her father's death, Katniss didn't forgive her for sinking into depression and leaving her and Prim alone to fend for themselves so young. The district gave a small amount of money to Katniss's family, allowing for a month grieving period before her mother was expected to get a job. When her mother did not get a job, Katniss was thrust into the role of provider and nurturer. She took on this role to avoid allowing her mother to be deemed an unfit mother, which would send herself and Prim to the community home. When the 74th Hunger Games comes around, Prim is reaped. Katniss can't stand to see Prim in the horrible games and immediately volunteers for her. The other person reaped was Peeta Mellark, who is around the same age as Katniss. On the way to the Capitol Katniss is unhappy that Haymitch is unwilling to advise them. Katniss is furious with Peeta when Peeta claims that she loves Katniss. Katniss then surprises the judges by shooting an arrow precisely through an apple. When the hunger games start Katniss is spotted by the careers and has to climb up a tree to prevent them for killing her. Peeta explain to them just wait until she comes down. Katniss cuts down a branch which contain trackers jackers which allows her to escape. Katniss is devastated when Rue is killed but is happy when she finds Peeta. They kiss which upsets Gale but Katniss later claimed that this was just an act. Eventually Katniss and Peeta win and are known as the lovers of District 12. Category:Femme Fatale Category:Book Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Amazons Category:Athletic Category:Tragic Category:Fighter Category:Warriors Category:Loner Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Neutral Good Category:Movie Heroes Category:Vengeful Category:Damsel in distress Category:Gladiators Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Determinators Category:Straight man Category:Successful Category:Final Girls Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Master Orator Category:Lethal Category:Rescuers Category:Nurturer Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Arrogant Category:Narrators Category:Revolutionary Category:Military Category:Normal Badass Category:Heroic Liars Category:Heroic Misanthropes Category:Mentally Ill Category:Parents Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Charismatic Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Egalitarian Category:In Love Category:Genius Category:Anti Hero Category:Female Category:Honest Category:Grey Zone Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Heroes who survived from disasters Category:Chaotic Good Category:Wrathful Category:Honorable Category:Bond Protector Category:Heroic Perverts Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Brutes Category:Extremists Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Outright Category:Heroic Xenophobes Category:Heroic Assassins Category:Evil exterminators Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Vigilante Category:Archenemy Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Protectors Category:Betrayed Category:Advocates Category:Childhood friends Category:Poor Judges of Character Category:Type dependent on Version Category:War Heroes Category:Titular Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Retired Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Lawful Good Category:Pure Good